


Night Talks

by ArkStationsLibrary



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkStationsLibrary/pseuds/ArkStationsLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth says a lot when hes high. Particularly about Kate .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Talks

Seth sometimes talks when he’s high. Kate often doesn’t stay when he shoots up because she can’t watch the train wreck. But sometimes it can’t be helped because he does it when she’s sleeping. She knows, because she wakes up to the sound of him puttering around before he shoots up. 

One night though she can’t get back to sleep. She lays awake staring at the ceiling, a drugged out Seth in the bed next to her. She jumps at the sound of him shouting, “Fucking Carlos!” 

Some nights, there’s talk about the Twister and some place called El Ray. Other nights, it’s Richie even though he’d never admit it. 

She waits for the talking to stop until there’s nothing but the sound of crickets outside. But it’s only moments before she hears Seth muttering again. Kate rolls over on her side and tries to block his voice out with her pillow but it’s nearly impossible. 

“Kate,” he calls. 

That makes her sit up tossing the pillow to the side. “What is it, Seth?” She glances over, expecting to find him awake but he is still in his semi-unconscious state. 

“Kate.” 

She sighs. “Yeah, Seth?” 

“I fucking love you, Kate.” 

She stands. “What did you say?” She doesn’t get an answer. Because Seth’s suddenly quiet, and for a brief moment she thinks he’s dead, but then he rolls over on his side. Kate almost wakes him up and demands an answer. But she isn’t sure she even wants one. Because sometimes, Seth gets those looks and she thinks that maybe, maybe there’s something there. 

Except he is high, and she is the girl that used to be his hostage so everything is, as Seth would say, shit. Because there is no good way to define x when the only thing they share is pain and misery. But maybe she doesn’t need something that’s defined. Maybe they just need to cling to each other to make themselves real again if that’s even possible in a world of nightmares and blood. 

Hesitantly, Kate walks over to the other side of the bed and slips in underneath the covers next to him. Because at least in the midst of the death and loneliness, there’s the idea that someone loves her and cares. And that’s giving her something to sleep to at night anyway which she does, soundly, eventually winding up with Seth’s arms wrapped around her.   
Love, he said.   
It’s the first time someone’s said that word to her in months.   
Fin.


End file.
